


Fair Game

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel must serve the System Lords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Emotion," for which I chose "Disgust" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel finished the letter to the System Lords and read back over it for typos. His Goa'uld wasn't perfect, and he would normally have asked Teal'c for help, but the Jaffa had made his feelings perfectly clear. Daniel hated the words he had written - he had essentially groveled to the System Lords - but he was the only one on base willing to do it.

Somehow, that rational didn't completely quell the sick feeling in Daniel's gut. Each of these Goa'uld were another Sha're, another Skaara, and he forced to kowtow to them. Sure, the fate of the world was at stake again, but that didn't negate Daniel's feelings if disgust and shame.

As soon as he gave the letter to Jack, he was going to go take a hot shower; maybe he could wash the slimy feeling away.


End file.
